Return To Forks
by shadowglove
Summary: SLASH. AU. Long before the werewolf gene in him came alive, and with no knowledge of the Cullens, Jacob Black was killed and sired by James, and lived with him and his coven for five years until they return to Forks, and he met Edward Cullen. JakexEd
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight.**

THIS IS **NOT** A PART OF MY AU TWILIGHT JAKEWARD SAGA, WHICH INVOLVES "CLAIMING THE WOLF" AND "OF IMPRINTING AND SUCH". THE NEXT PART TO **THAT** WILL BE COMIMG OUT LATER.

A/N: This is an AU in which Jacob is older than Bella and was turned by James long before she ever appeared in Forks, and he never knew about the Cullens.

I saw a picture on photobook of the Twilight cast and saw that Taylor (Jacob Black) was standing amongst the rogue vamps (or the actors that played James' coven) and I thought 'Why not? I screw with cannon daily anyway.'

**Warning: Slashy. Do not like? Don't read! ALSO, Jacob will be OCC considering he's a vampire who's been sired and 'grown up' with non-vegetarian vamps.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It'd been the worse pain that he'd ever experienced in his life.

If he closed his eyes Jacob could relive the experience, and everything that'd led to it, but he chose not to. Some things were best left forgotten, like the life he'd led before James had changed him and made him a part of his coven. He'd been the first person James had ever _changed_, even James' soulmate Victoria had been changed before meeting up with James, and because of that the vampires who only looked a couple of years older than him (but were both _far_ more ancient) had adopted him as their own _childe_.

_From food to family_.

Jacob smirked as he shook his head, looking at his paler skin. He could remember when it'd been as richly russet as the ground, could remember when his eyes had been brown and not red, and while he knew that he'd loved his father and life on the Rez he couldn't hate James for making him a part of his family. If it hadn't been for James he would have been just another meal.

Something had made James stop and decide that Jacob was more valuable, worth more than a full stomach, and instead of consuming him he'd filled the young, frightened and confused boy who had the 'odd scent' with as much venom as he could. Despite the desire to sate themselves with his blood during Jacob's three days of vulnerability as his body shifted, both fighting and accepting the venom, James, Victoria and Laurent had stood watch over his twitching, screaming body in the dank cave until on the third he'd opened his eyes and he wasn't in pain anymore.

Instead of the pain there was an intense burning in his throat, an emptiness in his stomach. He could sense things he'd never been able to before, and if he hadn't been so caught up with these changes he would have noticed the confused looks on the others' faces. It was only later that he was informed that he wasn't exactly like a normal vampire. He was stronger than most fledglings, faster, skin not as pale, with an animalistic air coming from him, and he didn't sparkle in direct sunlight.

_I am __**not**__ disappointed._

Only after some investigation did Jacob and everyone realize what had been different about him. His tribe, his friends, his _father_, they'd all kept it a secret from him that not only were vampires real, but that he had _werewolf genes_ in his body. Those genes were what had fought so viciously with the vampire poison in him.

Normally the werewolf gene would make the _changing_ effects of the vampire poison moot, but Jacob had been bitten and turned before his werewolf had been activated, and thus he'd been vulnerable, and the vampire poison had had its effects on him.

And now he was what his father, friends, tribe feared and hated.

What they _destroyed_.

It'd been a harsh blow to the boy who would now forever be seventeen, but it'd been what'd made him strong enough to turn his back on the past and grow in the future, following in James' path, learning from him as the grand tracker taught him all he knew.

Another advantage of having semi-active wolf genes in him was the fact that he had more control over himself around blood, around humans. While he did hunt them and drink them dry he hadn't been a mindless, thirsty beast the first three years like fledglings were known to be. His self-control amazed and impressed his coven and he learnt to be precise, like Laurent, cunning, like James, and cautious, like Victoria.

Still, despite all of this, when James had announced that they were going to be going back for a little visit to Forks on Jacob's '_birthday_' celebration five years after he'd been turned, Jacob had been cautious, wary. He didn't exactly want to go there, but it was a tradition in their coven. The group would go to the 'birth place' (or, truly, the place each member had been _changed_) on the day of their turning.

They hadn't gone the years previous because they'd wanted to prepare Jacob more. Sure, he'd had more control as a fledgling than any they'd ever seen, but he'd still been a newborn, and they hadn't wanted his youth to get him in trouble---especially with the werewolf clan. Now though, James had graduated Jacob from 'their baby newborn' to a full-fledged member of his coven, and Jacob wasn't about to make his leader begin to doubt that Jacob was ready to be an 'adult' in their coven.

"So?" Victoria asked, arms hanging around Jacob's neck as she rode his back piggyback style, long red hair falling down her back like living flames. "How do you feel back in Forks? Feeling nostalgia yet?"

"Not really." Jacob responded truthfully, looking around him with a frown, shifting Victoria's weight higher up his back, turning to look at James who was grinning at them. If it had been any other guy James would have tortured and killed him for touching Victoria, but Jacob was his and Victoria's 'baby newborn', and that gave the handsome Native American certain privileges.

"You sure?" James asked, amused. "You don't look like you are."

Jacob made a face at James, but truly wasn't annoyed. "I'm sure_ dad_."

James grinned mischievously and his red eyes, covered by black shades, turning to Victoria. "You hear that, babe? He called me _dad_."

"_Aw_!" Victoria giggled, before pinching Jacob's collarbone through his shirt. "I wanna be called _mama_!"

Jacob groaned and sent a half-pleading gaze at Laurent.

The black-skinned vampire snickered. "Don't look at me, boy."

"Traitor." Jacob mumbled before a certain scent caught his attention and he turned to the right, tilting his head slightly.

"Ah, you smell it as well." James looked like a proud papa.

It was so _annoying_.

Jacob bit back the grin. "What is it?"

"What's what?" Victoria pouted, sniffing, and not too discreetly. "I don't scent anything."

"Me neither." Laurent announced slowly, smelling the air more discreetly than Victoria had.

"Let's see." James announced, before stalking towards the scent.

Jacob put Victoria down, and the three followed James before the blonde leader slowed his pace and Laurent took the front of the pack. They'd played this game more than once whenever James scented something that he was cautious about. Laurent's position in the front would mean whomever it was would assume he was the leader and pay him more attention. That gave James and Jacob time to scent out whatever it was that James had scouted and determine whether it was something to play with or be left alone.

And then they heard it.

Thunder.

Jacob tilted his head in confusion.

The thunder sounded _odd_.

Victoria suddenly grinned.

Laurent did as well.

James took the front once more, waited, sensing, and then his hand shot out and he caught something white it in.

Jacob blinked in surprise. "A _baseball_?"

"Oh, _this_ is going to be _fun_!" Victoria announced before James tossed the ball to Laurent and motioned for him to take the lead again.

The dark vampire smiled, nodded, and stepped out in front of them. Fog rose from the ground all around them as they make their way through the tress, and Jacob smiled slightly, despite his confusion, because he was back in Forks, and for the first time he realized how much he'd missed it.

And then they made it passed the trees and entered an opening, a meadow, and Jacob noticed others in baseball uniforms. They weren't human, they were vampires, he could sense that, but as he grew closer he knew his confusion was visible on his face.

Why were these vampires' eyes _gold_?

Sending a confused glance in James' direction, Jacob shook his head and decided to question his Alpha and father figure (no matter _how_ that latter role annoyed Jacob) later.

Instead of letting his questions distract him, Jacob concentrated on the vampires in the opening, who'd stopped playing and turned towards them.

Anxious.

Waiting.

A handsome male with blonde hair and a pretty female with darker hair stepped forwards.

Ah, the leader of the surprisingly large coven and his mate.

Behind him was a male that was built like a mountain with his beautiful female, another blonde male whose eyes were distrustful and protective as he placed his arms around his petite brunette female, and then there was a lone male with messy bronze hair.

They all had golden eyes.

_Why_?

"Lost something?" Laurent smiled as he tossed the baseball back towards the blonde leader.

"Thank you." The man smiled back.

Jacob tilted his head slightly. The questions were killing him.

_Why do they have golden eyes? And how can they live together so peacefully? James says that our coven is larger than most because vampires are usually unable to cohabit together in larger than two individuals._

He missed the conversation between Laurent and the man because he was deep in his own thoughts.

_Does this have anything to with the reason why they're eyes are golden?_

He shook his head and snorted.

_And since when do vampires play baseball anyway_?

There was a soft snort of amusement and Jacob quickly followed that sound towards the lone male with the messy hair, crimson and golden eyes meeting, holding.

_What exactly does he find so amusing_?

"Forgive me for my bad manners." The blonde man announced, now totally relaxed. "I am Carlisle, and this is my mate, Esme." He squeezed her shoulder affectionately before motioning to those behind him. "These are our 'children'. Emmett, his mate Rosalie, Jasper, his mate Alice, and Edward."

_He's the only one without a mate in the whole coven_? Jacob couldn't help but wince in sympathy. _Gees, that's gotta be hard. At least I got Laurent to talk to and keep my mind busy when James and Victoria are being all loud and noisy and embarrassing_.

Once more the male, Edward, chuckled.

Jacob frowned, truly starting to get ticked.

What exactly was this dude's deal?

"I am Laurent." Laurent announced regally. It was very easy for him to slip into this role, and he enjoyed playing the part of leader immensely. "This is my right hand James, his mate Victoria, and their _childe_, Jacob."

Jacob sent a glare in Laurent's direction at that. He _knew_ the dark vampire had added that detail _just_ to bug him.

"Would you like to join in with us?" Carlisle asked, motioning to the meadow all around them, obviously referring to the baseball game.

Laurent waited a second, and no one but Jacob noticed the way his gaze discreetly skidded to the right, picking up James' barely visible nod, before he grinned and nodded as well. "We would be delighted."

Carlisle tossed the ball to Laurent but Victoria caught it. "_I'm_ the one with the wicked curve ball."

Jacob blinked.

_You learn something new every day_.

He sided a suspicious glance in Edward's direction and noticed the slight smirk on his face.

He narrowed his eyes, realizing something.

_You can read my mind, can't you?_

Edward blinked, surprised, before smirking once more.

Jacob's crimson eyes narrowed even further, dangerous, and he growled slightly. _Well, stay out of it, Goldie._

Edward grinned, brought his hand to his head in a mock salute, then marched towards where the bat had been left.

"You okay?" Victoria asked, protective, having noticed the silent exchange between the young vampires.

"Careful with the one who doesn't know what a brush is." Jacob announced in a soft voice. "He reads minds."

"How do you know that?" Victoria asked, immediately on guard.

"He was tuning in on my thoughts, I tested it, he confirmed." Jacob responded. "Just don't think anything you don't want him picking up on, and warn the others."

"Will do." Victoria nodded before sauntering to where James and Laurent were stretching, 'warming up', which now that Jacob thought about it, was ridiculous considering that they were _vampires_ thus eternally _cold_.

_Technicalities, technicalities_.

"Hey!" A chirpy voice announced to his right.

Jake turned his head in surprise and raised an eyebrow at the tiny brunette female. "Hey." He knew he didn't exactly sound too overjoyed she was next to him, but he knew he didn't sound _unfriendly_ either.

No use making friends or enemies of these vamps.

It wasn't like he and his coven were sticking around for much longer anyway.

"So, what are you all doing in Forks?" She asked.

"Birthday. Mine." Jacob really didn't know why she grinned at that.

"I'm Alice." She announced, sticking her hand out under his chin.

Confused as to why this chick was being so friendly, Jacob shook her hand and then let go, folding his arms over his chest and turning his attention to where Carlisle and Laurent were splitting up players into equal amounts.

"What do you play?" Alice wanted to know.

"Hmmm?" Realizing what she was asking, Jacob chuckled. "Uh, when I was alive I used to play outfield."

"Like _Edward_!" Alice seemed even _more_ chirpy all of a sudden. "He's my brother." She then pointed in Edward's direction, the vampire listening to whatever it was that (_was it Emmett?_) was telling him.

"Uh, yeah. The one that reads minds." Jacob murmured to himself, catching Alice's surprised look.

"How do you---?"

"He was invading my thoughts and _laughing_ at me." Jacob responded, still a little annoyed at the memory. "I caught on quick enough."

Alice shook her head. "That Edward. But it's nice to see that he has room in his head to annoy you and not just think about killing that girl."

"Huh?" Jacob asked.

"_Nothing_." Alice winced before suddenly changing the subject. "So, your Victoria _really_ pitch as good as she says? I'm the pitcher usually so it'll be fun to see someone else who's good."

"Tori?" Despite everything, this tiny thing was worming her way under his skin, and Jacob graced her with a genuine smile. "I honestly have no idea how good she is. I've been with them for five years now and I didn't even know she knew what baseball _was_ much less that she had a 'wicked curve ball'." He sent a look in Alice's mate's direction. "Your mate not going to be pissed you're talking to me?"

"Jasper?" Alice looked surprised. "_Pffst_. He knows he's the only one for me."

"Really?" Jacob asked, surprised. "If any guy so much as _looked_ at Tori weirdly, James would tear him apart."

"Yeah, well, we're different." Alice murmured, looking away.

"Yeah, I noticed." Jacob snorted, once again looking at those golden eyes and shaking his head in confusion. "What's up with your eyes? I've never seen them that color before."

Alice blinked, looking back at him in confusion. "Our eyes?" Those golden then widened in understanding. "Oh! You mean you don't know?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I did, munchkin." He snarked.

Alice made up her nose. "I am _not_ a munchkin."

Jacob gave her a lopsided grin. "My apologies."

"How old are you?" Another voice asked.

Jacob turned to see the other female, Rosalie, standing there, hands akimbo, eyeing him as if he were an interesting new discovery. "Before or after being changed?"

"Both." She shrugged.

"17 before." Jacob responded. "Five after."

"You're a baby _and_ a male." And yet she was smirking. "Much better than the other option though. I approve."

And with that she walked away.

Jacob blinked, watching her go. "_Huh_?"

Alice was smirking, shaking her head. "That's just Rosalie giving you her seal of approval. Be happy. She doesn't give that out easily, or, uh, _ever_."

Confused yet deciding that he didn't really want to know, Jacob looked up and caught the bat James had thrown at him. "You mean I'm on _your_ team?" He asked in mock annoyance.

James smirked. "Suck it up, young'in."

"Oh _cut it_ with the baby crap, _old man_." Jacob chuckled, shaking his head as he joined his sire testing the weight of the bat. "These vamps are weird."

"Everyone has the right to choose their own lifestyles." James announced, clapping him on the back. "Even if it's unnatural."

"Unnatural?" Jacob asked, but he never got his answer because the game began and he was first up to bat. He'd never played baseball as a vampire, and at first he was a little hesitant, but once he felt the power behind his first hit and saw how that ball disappeared with a huge BANG he decided he liked it, and threw himself into the game.

The game went by quickly. They played all through the thunderous day, and while Carlisle's team won Jacob and his coven were laughing by the end of it. They hadn't had such a good time in a long time.

"Day is almost at its end." Carlisle announced, eyes on James, obviously Edward had informed him that the blonde male was truly the leader of the coven. "Why don't you spend the night communing with us at our home before setting off on your journey tomorrow night? It has been long since we have been able to enjoy the company of our brethren, and never have we had visitors in our home."

"_Home_?" Jacob blinked, surprised over the word.

Not only did this coven have golden eyes they had a _home_?

Vampires were nomads, never settling in one place long or their presence would be detected from the kill. How had this coven been able to establish their presence so that they could have a home of their own?

Those questions were on his mind and were only heightened when he followed the others to their---_cars_. They had _cars_.

_What self-respecting vampire owns a tiny, shiny silver Volvo_?

Edward turned to look at him in annoyance.

Jacob smirked. _Yours_?

Edward raised an eyebrow in a _so what_ kinda way.

Shaking his head in dark amusement, Jacob sniggered.

Edward looked a mixture of annoyed and amused.

"Victoria and James can ride with Jasper and I," Alice was saying. "Laurent can ride with Emmett and Rosalie, and Jake can ride with Edward."

Jacob turned to her in surprise for two different reasons. One was that she'd called him _Jake_ as if they were the closest of friends, and the other was that she actually thought he was going to get into that thing.

_I'd prefer to run behind_.

"Scared?" A smooth, taunting voice asked.

Surprised since he'd had yet to hear that voice, Jacob turned to Edward and hesitated for only a minute before snorting. _Of someone who drives a __**Volvo**__? PLEASE. I've eaten __**kittens**__ that intimidated me more._

Edward looked like he wanted to choke Jacob.

It made the younger vampire quite smug.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Laurent asked Emmett.

"Well, you guys already figured out Ed can read minds." The tall mountain of a vampire announced off-handedly, amused. "Your boy's obviously using it against him to make him insanely annoyed. I'm _so_ enjoying using that same trick next time."

"Let's go?" Jasper asked, placing an arm around Alice.

Alice grinned. "Yes. Let's go home."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Home' ended up being a glass mansion on the top of the mountain hidden in the deepest part of the forest.

Jacob fell in love with it immediately.

_Wow_.

Inside was just as impressive, and Jacob was shocked more and more. Not only did these vampires live in a house like humans, but the five youngest _went to high school_. Apparently they'd been doing this for a while now, living like humans, amongst humans, and Jacob couldn't figure out how or _why_ they'd want to do that.

They weren't humans.

Why pretend they were?

And then there was the most shocking news of all.

"Animal blood?" He repeated, just to make sure that he hadn't hallucinated that last part.

"Yeah, animal blood." Alice nodded.

Victoria, Laurent, James, Carlisle, and Esme were exchanging stories in the livingroom, Emmett and Rosalie had left to do something, so Jacob was left with Alice, Jasper and Edward in the kitchen.

"_Why_?" He couldn't understand it. Why would they give up the ambrosia of the gods, the sweet nectar that was human blood, for _animal_ blood? "You're not humans anymore."

The three vampires winced at those words.

"Doesn't mean we have to live like beasts." Jasper whispered without any heat.

Jacob flinched at that. "Beasts? _Beasts_? It's how we're _meant_ to live!"

Alice laid her hand on her mate's arm. "It's our choice, to live amongst humans and be vegetarians. It's the reason our eyes are gold while yours are red. And animal blood, it, it isn't really all that bad once you get used to it."

"It'll never compete to human blood." Jacob announced assured of this fact.

"No." Jaspers responded truthfully. "Human blood is the best tasting thing there will ever be, and it's the hardest habit to kick, even now I have to fight with my desire to tear everyone in our high school apart, but it's worth not feeling like a monster."

It was the emotion in Jasper's voice that drew Jacob in and he sat down by the stool. "Monster?" He was honestly intrigued, and not annoyed as he had been moments ago. "We kill to eat, to survive. It's the same thing as humans killing animals to eat their skin. Humans can live without animal meat, we can live without human blood, but we all choose not to. How is it any different?"

Edward blinked in surprise and turned to look at Jacob in intense concentration. "Have you---have you ever had a human's blood call to you so strongly you can't be in the same room with that person without wanting to tear that throat apart and drink that person dry?"

Alice and Jasper turned to Edward in surprise, eyes wide.

Jacob tilted his head to the side, observing the intense look on Edward's face, before answering. "I haven't personally, but James has. It happened while we were in Detroit."

"He killed her." Edward didn't need to ask.

"_Him_, actually." Jacob answered. "He's been stronger ever since."

That seemed to surprise the others.

"There's a theory." Jacob responded to the questions in their gazes. "That there are a couple of people in this world whose blood will make us stronger than we are, and their blood will call to us. It's the predator within sensing the power it will gain once its drained that person dry." Jacob snickered. "One fool thought he was actually _attracted_ to the one with the blood that called to him. He tried to make a relationship with her, if you could believe it, and then he ended up gorging a hole in her neck and drinking her dry."

Alice winced and tightened her hold on Jasper, whose face was emotionless.

"You know what he did as soon as he'd finished killing her and drinking her dry?" Jacob asked, staring Edward in the eyes. "He went out to try and search for others whose blood called for him. He found all those with that blood and he became a part of the Volturra. His name is Aro."

Alice and Jasper blinked.

Edward's face was dark and serious.

"So who's the little human whose blood calls to you?" Jacob asked, intrigued.

"The daughter of Police Chief Charlie Swan." Edward mumbled darkly, hands over his chest. "She just moved to town. I got one whiff of her blood and it was all I could do not to tear her head off of her neck and drink her dry."

Jacob blinked, eyes narrowing. "Is her name Bella?"

Edward's eyes widened. "You know her?"

"Used to, when I was a kid. Her dad and mine are friends." Jacob shook his head. "So she moved back here, huh?"

"Yeah." Edward muttered. "Wish she hadn't. I've never wanted to kill someone so strongly in my life."

"Then kill her." Jacob refrained from sighing at the horrified looks that earned him. "Make it look like an accident, or maybe an animal attack. That way you'll be stronger and put a stop to her making you weak and bitchy."

"I am _not_ bitchy." Edward growled.

Alice coughed suspiciously.

Jacob grinned at her reaction.

Edward shot Alice a look of surprise. "I am not!"

Jasper bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing.

Edward, obviously reading their thoughts, looked from one to the other before growling and folding his arms over his chest and _pouting._ "Okay, _maybe_ the situation makes me a little _moody_."

"_coughPMSYcough!_" Alice coughed into her palm.

Jasper broke out into laughter.

Edward looked like he wanted to choke them, but he was grinning nonetheless. "Some help you two are."

"Look, all I can say is either move, you get _her_ to move, or you kill her." Jacob announced, looking around him. "But considering I like this place of yours, I recommend number two or three, and since you can't _force_ her to move, I say you eat her. Plain and simple."

"I can't." Edward announced.

"Why?" Jacob mocked. "Because it would be _wrong_?"

"_No_." Edward snorted. "Because the moment I chow down on Ms. Swan our treaty with the Quilette wolves is over and its war."

Jacob's gaze went up immediately at the name of his tribe. "What treaty?"

"When Carlisle Esme and I first came here to Forks we made a peace treaty with the chief of the werewolves. That treaty will last until either one of us walks onto the other's territory, or we bite someone."

Had all of this _truly_ been going on in his tribe and no one had even _warned_ him about vampires being real? Or that he was werewolf? Or that he should at least be _careful_?

Shaking his head with a snort, Jacob ran his fingers through his now short, spiky hair. "Unbelievable." He thought about his family, about his friends, and he doubted that they'd even recognize him now.

Gone was the young boy, with long hair and face still somewhat rounded with baby-fat

Now his hair was short and spiky, his eyes either crimson or black, and his looks had changed somewhat, become enhanced. He'd been _cute_ as a human, yet as a vampire he was gorgeous, or so his victims, both male and female, had told him millions of times. The top of his right ear was pierced and he'd gotten a tattoo despite James' insistence that they don't have any 'defining marks '.

He was a completely different person than he'd been back then, and it showed.

There was no way anyone could or would recognize him.

And suddenly, he wanted to test out that theory.

"I want to see this girl." Jacob announced, surprising the others. "Don't worry, I won't do any hunting, not hungry. I'm just----_curious_. I _did _use to know her before."

Alice opened her mouth, face worried.

"_Done_." Edward nodded, cutting into what the petite vampiress would have said, golden gaze intense and only for Jacob. "Get your jacket. You mightn't _feel_ the cold, but the humans do, and they'll notice you if you're without one."

Jacob watched Edward, dressed like some sort of gentleman, long coat to match that image, before he snorted in amusement and grabbed his leather jacket, slinging it on. He'd taken it off of one of his victims, and despite not needing it to warm himself he'd liked how he looked in it, it completed the 'bad boy' image he enjoyed personifying.

"Edward?" Jasper spoke softly but determined. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Edward nodded. "I'm sure."

And with that he turned and walked towards the front door.

Jacob looked from Alice to Jasper and back. Both were obviously concerned. "I'm not going to snack on anyone. _Really_. I might be young, but my control over my bloodlust is strong. Plus, I'm already full on our last hunt, won't need to eat for a good couple of days."

"It's not _you_ we're worried about." Jasper responded, turning to look at him. "Edward always nearly loses control over his hunger whenever he's around that girl. He might lose complete control tonight and kill her in front of everyone and we'll be exposed."

"We really like living here." Alice whispered softly, lowering her worried gaze, hanging onto Jasper like a lost child.

The image bothered the young Native American.

Jacob looked from one and then the other, before sighing. "I can't believe I'm going to say this." He ran his painted black fingernails through his hair before looking away, making an annoyed face. "I'll keep a reign on Edward and make sure he doesn't snack on any humans. If he gets too hungry, I'll take him to wherever it is you guys go to hunt so he can snack on a disgusting deer or whatever it is you freaks eat." He sighed, pained. "Happy?"

Alice's face went bright with happiness, not at all bothered at having been called a freak. "Thank you Jacob. I'm sure Ed will be okay if you're there."

Jasper looked at Jacob as if he knew something the other didn't, and enjoyed it. "Maybe Alice is right. At least we wouldn't have to worry about exposure and other troublesome things like that with _you_."

"Huh?" Jacob asked.

What _was_ it with these vamps and speaking so cryptically? First Rosalie, then Alice, and now _Jasper_.

Was it the animal blood messing with their heads?

"Nevermind." He shook his head, turned his back on them, waved, and was out the door.

But not before he heard Alice giggling excitedly and whisper to Jasper: "I like this very much."

_Weirdoes_.

Still, the young vampire soon forgot about those at the house as he shook his head at Edward and his shiny silver Volvo.

"Real vamps don't drive tiny little Volvos that are automatic." Jake taunted as he slipped into the passenger's seat and closed the door, admiring the leather interior once more.

"Oh _really_?" By now Edward was more amused than annoyed, as he had been at first with Jacob's taunts about his choice of transportation. "_What_ do _real_ vamps drive then?"

"Well, normally I'd say _real vamps don't drive, period_." Jacob announced. "But considering you _aren't_ a real vamp to begin with, I mean, _c'mon_, animal blood and all. So I'd say, semi-vamps should _at least_ drive _stick_."

Edward's lips curved in a wicked smile.

Jacob felt himself react to the sight, and his body's reaction only worsened when he imagined how Edward would look with that smirk gracing his face, eyes crimson, and blood dripping down the corner of his lips.

It was fucking _sexy_.

_Too bad he's a weirdo_. Jacob looked out of the window, forgetting that Edward could read his thoughts. _I would __**never**__ get mixed up with someone who drank __**animal blood**__. That's just __**wrong**__. It's really a pity though, I mean, he's sexy as hell. _He sighed. _What a waste._

Jacob turned towards the radio and began searching the channels for something other than the classical music playing, not noticing the way Edward had tense up, eyes dark and narrowed.

They were in for an interesting night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Should be three or four chapters long.**

**Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Wanna thank **Zombie's Run This Town, yaoi-ai, .Gem, Animelover6000, rebelwilla, twilighter1994, lilli kitty, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, queen125, XxFuFuxX, papersoul, Harlequin Jade, Makia Durron** and **primaaryet** for reviewing the previous chapter.

**Warning: VERY SLASHY, SLIGHTLY LIME-Y. Deal with it.**

**Since I usually write dom!jacob and sub!edward, I decided to change it up for this story.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forks was just as dead as it'd been five years ago.

Jacob had found a good station playing dance/trance/electronica (whatever the hell it was called) music and he grinned as he enjoyed the hypnotic beat, tapping his hands against the dashboard. He figured, due to the fact that the radio had been preset to classical music, that this wasn't exactly Edward's choice of music, but if he didn't like it he'd just have to crash fighting Jacob over the channel.

Edward snorted in amusement.

"Stop reading my mind." Jacob announced without any heat, head bobbing slightly to the music. "It's annoying."

"We're here." Edward announced, parking the silver Volvo amongst the dirtier, older, less impressive cars in the parking lot.

"The beach?" Jacob asked. "Why are we by the beach at night?"

At least it wasn't in La Push territory.

"Because this is where everyone is going to be tonight. There's a big bonfire and all that. Plus," he unlocked his door. "I tracked her scent."

"That strong, huh?" Jacob asked, exiting the Volvo and slamming the door shut, looking towards where the bonfire burned bright and teenage laughter filled the night. "Bummer."

"You have _no_ idea." Edward grumbled, 'moody' already. "Lets get this over with."

"So what's the deal with this girl? You want to kill her or is it something deeper?" Jacob asked as they slowly made their way towards the others, who had yet to notice their presence.

"Kill her." Edward responded, eyes dark. "Kill slowly and not waste an ounce of blood."

"Just checking." The young Native announced, winking at a couple of drunken girls who stumbled passed them, giggling loudly and unappetizingly. Even if Jacob had been scouting for dinner they wouldn't have made his list. "So, what am I looking for?"

"Brown hair, pale skin, brown eyes, average looking." Edward announced slowly, face tense.

Jacob turned to look at him. "Dude, if it bothers you this much, just stop breathing while around her."

"You know that'd leave me minus a sense and vulnerable." Edward snapped.

_Bitchy_.

"No I'm _not_." He growled.

Jacob smirked. _Dude, you are __**so**__ bitchy right now, believe me._

Edward sighed, running a pale hand over his face and taking in a deep, exasperated breath, only to go stiff and groan in agony. "I shouldn't have taken in a deep breath."

"Masochist." Jacob sniggered, turning his back on his fellow vampire before looking over the students, who'd suddenly noticed them and were looking at them in surprise, whispering that a Cullen had _actually_ come out to a party.

His crimson eyes went over the students and only two could be this person. One had curly hair and a great rack, and the other was a plain yet pleasant looking girl with straight hair and a nervous glance. "Which one? Killer rack or nervous eyes?"

"Second one." Edward grumbled.

"Look, just stop breathing, I have your back." Jacob announced, placing his hand on Edward's tense and stiff shoulder. "If there's any danger I'll tell you immediately. Trust me."

Edward turned to look at him, silent, opening his mouth, closing it, before he nodded and stopped breathing.

Smiling at him, Jacob gave Edward's shoulder a squeeze before pulling away and turning in time to see the curly haired brunette with the one whose blood had Edward insane with bloodlust in front of them.

"_Hey_." The one with the great rack announced, grinning seductively at him. "You must be new around here. I'm Jessica, and this is my friend Bella."

Smirking down at the girl, Jacob reminded himself that he wasn't on a hunt---although this girl was _so_ his type! He reached for her hand and brought it up to his lips, pressing a kiss on it. "Nice to meet you. I'm Jacob." He let go of Jessica's hand and reached for Bella's, doing the same, taking a moment longer with her to take an extra whiff, but Bella's blood, like any other blood, really didn't entice him that much.

"So, are you a friend of Cull---_Edward's_?" Jessica asked, blushing, eager.

Bella just kept looking from him and Edward and back.

"Yeah, you could say that." Despite the fact that Jessica was more his type, Jacob couldn't help but be intrigued by the human who had Edward in his bloodlust. He trained his gaze on Bella. "You wanna dance?"

Edward went stiff next to him, and it wasn't because of Bella's scent.

_I told you I'm not going to do any snacking_. He told Edward in exasperation.

Jessica's eyes narrowed in disappointed, while Bella's widened in surprise and she blushed, stammering.

"D-dance?"

Jacob nodded, motioning to the boombox playing Missing Ur Bounce & Getting Ching Low by DJ Manny loudly into the night. He extended his hand, and Bella's eyes widened, her blush darkening, one hand on her heart, before she reached with the other and placed it in his.

Edward gave a little growl too low for the humans to hear, but Jacob could.

_Jealous_?

That growl deepened.

He chuckled as he led Bella towards the fire, despite how dangerous fire was for vampires. Jacob had found that he enjoyed danger, and he pulled Bella close, rubbing against her as they moved to the music. He was trying to find the blood-related attraction but her blood didn't call to him in the least bit.

"S-so, how do you know the C-Cullens?" Bella stammered, tripping slightly on her feet but Jacob had a strong grip on her. Her blush was growing.

"We met during a baseball game." He announced truthfully.

Bella blinked in surprise. "They play _baseball_?"

"Yep." He nodded as Please Don't Go by Basshunter began to play. "But don't tell anyone, they kinda suck."

Bella giggled, looking up into his face, much more relaxed. "You know, you never gave us your name."

"J---." He couldn't say Jacob Black. Bella might recognize the name if he did. "Hunter. Jake Hunter."

"Nice to meet you, Jake Hunter." Bella blushed darkly. "A-are you going t-to be going to Forks High?"

Jake smiled down at her.

Amused.

_Someone has a crush!_

"Actually, I'm only here for tonight." He responded, noting the disappointment on her face. "You know how hard it was for me to get Cullen to take me out?"

"He---he seems, uhm, _unsocial_." Bella looked guilty for saying that out loud. "The first time I met him I, I think he thought I smelt or something. I _still_ think he thinks I smell." She pouted, obviously bothered. "He keeps covering his nose and won't talk to me or anything."

"He's like that." It would be better if Bella stayed away from Edward, for the _both_ of them. "Why don't you ask someone to change seats with you if he's being such an ass?"

"But wouldn't he be offended?" Bella whispered, eyes wide.

"I doubt he'd notice." _Yeah, right_.

Bella was silent before she smiled. "I'll do that. Thanks."

Well, that solved _some_ of Edward's problems. If Bella was farther from him the scent wouldn't be as strong.

The song ended and they parted.

Bella blushed and ducked her gaze as she pulled a strand of hair out of her face and behind her hair. "You actually got me to dance. It's amazing."

He chuckled.

The vampire actually liked this human.

_Well, we __**were**__ friends when we were younger_.

"That's me babe." Winking, he turned to look in the direction where they'd left their friends. Jessica had disappeared and Edward was glaring darkly at them, arms folded over his chest. "I gotta go. I think he's brooding again."

Bella looked over at Edward, shivered in slight fear, before nodding and turning to Jake. "I'm sorry you're leaving so soon, I would have liked to have gotten to know you better. I'm new here and—and---."

"Don't worry, you'll make more friends."

She paused then smiled prettily. "Thanks."

Feeling a heated glare on his back, Jacob sent a glance in Edward's direction and sent the moody looking vamp a wink before turning to Bella. "Gotta go."

"Sure." Bella nodded, smiling at him, oblivious to the glare she was getting from her 'friend' Jessica.

Turning his back on her, Jacob sauntered towards where Edward was in the shadows, standing far away from the others, not even _trying_ to blend in or mix with the others. Jake shook his head, honestly, he might _eat_ people, but he enjoyed socializing with them sometimes too. Edward and his coven were _vegetarians_, right? Shouldn't that mean they were people-friendly?

_Weirdoes_.

Reaching the pale, bronze-haired vamp, Jacob grinned up cheekily at the paler and moodier vampire. "You're the life of the party, aren't you?"

Edward just narrowed his eyes at him.

_Bit-__**chy**__. _Jacob singsoned in his mind, grinning as the side of Edward's lip curled in amusement as he read that. _You really have to get out more often, have fun, you're not going to be 17 __**forever**__ you know._

Edward was still for a moment before he chuckled, his face breaking out in a large smile. "You are the _oddest_ being I have _ever_ met."

_Says the vegetarian_.

The bronze-haired male thought that over, head tilted to the right, before nodding. "You have a point there."

_Why don't we hang out here a little longer?_ Jake wanted to know, grinning and thanking a pretty blonde who came towards them shyly and passed him a beer (Edward declined the one offered him) before blushing and hurrying to giggle with her friends.

"I don't like it here. I'm on edge." Edward responded, dark eyes on the blonde before his black gaze turned to Bella.

Taking a swing of the alcohol, Jacob, who unlike vampires still could enjoy food and drink(though didn't _need_ them to survive like a human did)followed Edward's accusing glare. _I thought you weren't breathing?_

"I'm _not_."

Jake frowned, turning to look at Edward in confusion. _You mean that the call of her blood is __**so**__ strong that even when you're __**not**__ breathing it tempts you_?

The elder vampire nodded.

Jacob blinked. _Shit_. He snorted and took another swig of the alcohol. _Sucks being you. If it were me, I'd just eat her_.

"Let's get out of here." Edward grumbled, turning his back on the teenagers and the other, beginning to walk to where his Volvo was parked and completely out of place amongst the other students' cars and trucks.

There was a cry of pain.

The smell of blood saturated the air.

Jacob turned towards Bella and his eyes widened when he saw that somehow she'd stepped on a broken beer can and sliced open her foot. The scent of her blood filled the air, and while he wasn't hungry at all he licked his lips. How Jacob saw bloodlust, it was like a human being hungry and their favorite dish being placed in front of them. If you kept yourself filled you might still know you'll love the dish, but you wouldn't be that desperate to go at it. But if you'd denied yourself of that dish for far too long…

Suddenly his eyes widened and he turned to look at Edward when he heard a growl.

Edward's eyes had gone midnight black, his lips snarled. The scent of the blood on the air was too strong for him, and he moved.

Jacob moved with him, in front of him, blocking his path towards where Bella was blissfully unaware that there was a vampire desperate to snap her head off of her neck.

_Control yourself_!

Dropping his beer, Jacob grabbed hold of Edward's arms and restrained him physically as Edward struggled, growling, snarling, _hungry_. Usually Jacob would have let Edward just sate himself, but he'd promised Alice and Jasper that he'd keep a hold of Edward and make sure he didn't do anything to bring attention to them.

_Dammit! Ed! Think of something else!_ _Get control of yourself_!

It was only because everyone was gathered around Bella that no one had seen the two males struggling viciously in the shadows.

"I _can't_!" Edward's voice was harsh, animalistic. "_Distract me_!"

How the hell was he going to distract the vampire's bloodlust? Only _blood_ sated it!

Eyes widening, Jacob bit down hard on the inside of his mouth, wincing at the pain, yet the moment he felt his warm blood sweeping into his mouth he pulled Edward forwards against him by his arms and pressed his mouth to his.

Edward went still in shock, and then his body suddenly came back to life as the blood flowed from Jacob's mouth to his. He stopped struggling against Jacob's hold, his hands clenching fistfuls of the other's shirt, bringing them closer as he opened his mouth further and his tongue swept Jacob's mouth hungrily, desperately.

Numb and dizzy in surprise at the feelings that jolted up and down his body, hardening his cock so that it poked into Edward, Jacob let go of the paler vampire and brought his hands to Edward's face, cupping it and taking the kiss deeper. He swallowed Edward's moan, relishing the taste of his blood and Edward's own unique taste.

Never had Jake tasted something as addictive as those two flavors combined, or so he thought, until a unique flavor entered the equation, making everything _explode_…

…Edward's blood.

_Oh __**fuck**__!_

His fingers dug harder into the skin of Edward's jaw, and he hissed in pleasure when he realized _what_ was throbbing against his own erection, teasing and taunting him with his desire.

Edward let go of his hold on Jacob's shirt to trail down his hard abdomen, down to the back of his jeans' waistlinebefore slipping that thin hand down passed the boxers to grab his ass.

Surprised by the bold move, Jacob gave a little cry into their kiss, but this time it was Edward who was swallowing his sounds, as that pale hand squeezed and caressed boldly, possessively.

_Shit! God! Fuck! Hard! Hot!_

Jacob couldn't _think_ coherently anymore, couldn't even remember that this had started out as a way to distract _Edward_. He hardly noticed how Edward's other arm went around his waist and the vampire pulled them farther into the darkness, away from the drunken teenagers.

All that Jacob knew was Edward's lips on his, his taste in his mouth, and his hand on his skin.

And then all thought fled completely and a strangled cry escaped his lips, not completely devoured by Edward, as a long, lean finger found his inner star. He hissed, arching his back and whimpering as Edward rubbed the tip of his finger against his puckering hole, teasing it, trailing around it in a lazy circle, alternately pressing it in slightly only to pull it back.

Jacob grabbed hold of Edward's shirt, about to growl. He---he'd never----and this----it was fucking _torture_!

And then Edward's finger entered him to the first knuckle, sliding surely until it'd reached the second knuckle. Jacob whimpered, burning slightly at the invasion, but it was all forgotten as Edward twisted his finger inside and touched something that caused the younger vampire to cry out in shocked ecstasy, his penis going ramrod hard in seconds.

There was suddenly a gasp.

Eyes flying open wide, recognizing that scent, Jacob tore his mouth from Edward's, and he tried to shove his hand away but Edward stopped him, growling possessively at him, eyes blacker than midnight and sin.

Jacob's cock twitched at the sight, but he tightened his hold on the arm of the hand currently disappearing beneath the waistband of his pants and tried to pull Edward's hand away once more.

Eyes narrowing, Edward thrust his finger up _hard_ against that spot that had Jacob seeing stars, and the next thing Jake knew his mouth was being devoured hungrily by the elder, and surprisingly _dominant_ vampire. That finger continued to work inside of him, hitting him mercilessly in that magic spot until his knees were weak and he needed help standing.

Edward growled with male appreciation against his lips as he continued to stoke the fire inside of Jacob, deliberately hitting that one place that left Jacob weak and at his mercy. Their hard, throbbing cocks rubbed together against the material of their pants, and Jacob knew, he _knew_ that if it continued this way he was going to cum.

"Edward! If you don't stop right now Jasper is gonna rape me!" Alice's squeaky voice jarred Edward to a standstill, and it was only then that Jacob was able to get enough control of himself to pull away from the other vampire and stumble backwards slightly. He knew that if it were possible he'd be blushing, but he was more turned on than anything else.

"What the _hell_ are you two doing here?" Edward growled deeply, voice animalistic.

Jacob _liked_ it.

"Can your hormones." Alice told them, inching away from Jasper, who kept on eyeing her as if he wanted to throw her down on the sand and lift up that skirt and----. "Ed you _know_ Jasper feels emotions! I don't _want_ everyone we go to school with seeing us romping around on the sand! _COOL OFF ALREADY!_"

Jasper could sense emotions?

Not that Jacob really _cared_.

But he kinda pitied the poor dude.

If Jasper really _could_ sense emotions then the serious _sex-vibe_s Jacob and Edward had just been emitting must have knocked him over with their intensity…

The guy was tenting _seriously _in his pants to prove it.

Edward sighed, getting reign over his emotions, before running his hand through his hair. "What are you two doing here?"

Alice ignored Jasper, who was still eyeing her like a dog eyed a juicy piece of meat. "I had a vision that Bella got hurt and you ate her. Jasper and I came to try and make sure that didn't happen."

"Um, it happened, minus the eating part." Jacob announced, meeting Alice's gaze head on. It wasn't his first time sleeping with someone, nor was it the first time he'd had sex with someone in front of someone else (or _saw_ others having sex-----James and Victoria _had no shame_) so he was less embarrassed and flustered than Edward was about the whole situation.

"We were too late?" Alice whispered, surprised.

"Yeah." Jake nodded. "I kept him back but it wasn't working because he needed blood so I gave him blood. Mine." He suddenly smirked. "I guess we kinda got ahead of ourselves and forgot where we were."

Alice looked like she was trying not to smile. "I gathered that."

"We should go home." _Where there's a bed_. Jasper didn't need to say the rest out loud. It was obvious _why_ he wanted to go back.

Jacob smirked. "Yeah, let's go. James, Tori and Laurent are probably wondering where I went off to anyway."

Edward's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to say something before he closed it and looked away.

Alice smiled knowingly at her brother before turning to Jacob once more. "When we get home you and I are going to have a long conversation. I want to know as much about you as possible. We're going to be _best_ of friends so why wait?"

Jasper whined, reminding her _why_ he thought they _should_ wait for the _talk_.

Edward gave a little growl, obviously backing up Jasper's side.

Alice ignored them and looped her arm around Jacob's, beginning to lead him through the shadows towards the parking lot. "You two ride in Ed's car. Jacob and I are going to ride together."

Jasper whined.

Edward growled.

Alice and Jacob ignored them and smiled at each other as they began to talk, leaving the disgruntled pair behind them to follow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**yay! Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight.**

Wanna thank **papersoul, Animelover6000, primaaryet, Koneko Otome, Harlequin Jade, Makia Durron, lilli kitty, ladiee yami, Sayomi-hime, kaiistar, Angel-eyes56, Stephycats7785, SilverYaoiHellion, NB100, lttlbrat93, Zombie's Run This Town, becauseimthefavorite, rebelwilla, Tilly Tah Tah, blkwingangel, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, XxFuFuxX, .Gem, LittleBundleOfAcid, BreezyBri, Kuro Ookami Hatake, sonyabrady1971, kaurudono, Chicago x pillowz, **and **Sammi903 **for reviewing the previous chapter.

**Warning: Slashy.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time they got back to the Cullen's home Jacob knew that something was up. He'd gotten control over his desire during the ride, and had wondered whether Edward (who looked like he eternally had a hot poker up his ass) would look him in the face now that the bloodlust and the desire it'd triggered had burned down. But Jake really couldn't concentrate on those thoughts with Alice asking so many questions.

And so many _invasive_ questions.

"So you're not with Laurent or anything, you've never had a mate or had any one special?" Alice might have been asking it, but how she was doing it sounded as if she was asking him to confirm something she'd already known.

"Laurent's pretty much like my pervy uncle/best friend." Jacob snorted at that. "And he's completely straight. And _no_, I haven't had a mate or anyone special. Only people or vampires I fucked."

"Why is that? Have you never wanted to find that someone for you?" Alice wanted to know, eyes on the road.

"Its not that." Jake rubbed the top of his head, gaze out of the side window. "As you already know, I'm still kinda young, I'm only five years old in vampire years. And to be truthful, I never really gave the thought of me having my own mate out there any thought---even though James and Victoria are like _fucking bunnies_."

Alice grinned.

"How about you?" Jacob asked. "How did you know Jasper was your mate?"

"I just _knew_." She smiled tenderly, sighing at the memory. "Ever since I was turned my visions were of Jazz, and I knew the exact moment I'd meet him. I waited for _hours_ in that awful little diner and then when he walked in I walked up to him and instead of introducing myself I scolded him for making me wait on him so long."

Jacob chuckled. He could easily see the tiny dynamo doing something like that. "And what did he say to that?"

"Well, despite the fact that he had _no_ idea who I was, he got this ashamed, sheepish expression on his face---totally adorable by the way---and _apologized_ for making me wait."

Jake grinned, gaze dipping.

"It's the best thing that's ever happened to me, to any of us in our family." Alice announced, continuing. "Edward's the only one who hasn't found his mate. Rosalie was actually meant to be his, but he and her didn't click. He didn't click with any of the other female vampires that were constantly around him."

Jacob wondered where this was going.

"We're friends with another group of vegetarian vampires in Alaska, and one of their girls was desperately in love with Edward, and since they were close friends we all thought that maybe Ed had finally found his mate." Alice turned into the Cullen's parking lot and parked, turning off the engine and turning to Jacob. "She confessed, he rejected her in a gentlemanlike manner."

The younger vampire watched her in silence, waiting. He was sure there was a reason she was telling him this, he just wasn't exactly sure _what_ it was.

Jasper and Edward pulled up behind them.

Alice looked hurried as she opened her mouth.

Someone knocked on the window by Jacob, and he turned and sighed when he saw James waiting for him.

The blonde vampire pulled open the door and raised an eyebrow at Jacob. "Where did you go and why didn't you tell us that you were leaving?"

Jacob rolled his eyes and got out of the car. "I'm not a fledgling anymore. I'm going to be going off on my own soon. You don't have to worry so much about me."

James frowned deeper. "We still haven't decided on that."

"_James_." Jacob sighed, looking at the one who'd changed him and guided him, shaping him into the capable being he was now. "I am the only one who needs to decide anything. And I have. I'm going to do it."

There was a time in every young vampire's life when they went off by their own once they'd outgrown their fledgling status, and when their master/sire had taught them all they needed to survive. It was an initiation into vampirehood in a way, and after the time specified, usually a year, the vampire could either return to his/her sire's coven or go off to form their own.

And even though James had finally acknowledged Jacob's rise from being a fledgling, he was having serious empty nest issues, and Victoria was worst because she was pushy and bossy and not afraid to use tears against Jacob. Still, the young Native could understand them somewhat. He was their first 'childe', they'd raised him in their own way, and now he was soon going to be gone from their lives.

James sighed, ducking his gaze. "_Why_ didn't you become one of those childer who were obedient and worshiped the ground their sire walked on?"

"You'd have no respect for me?" Jacob chuckled, scratching the side of his face.

"There's that." James conceded, shaking his head, grinning.

"Jake!" Laurent called as he strolled out of the house, accompanied by Victoria, who moved stealthily like a cat as always. "Where did you go?"

Victoria punched Jacob's shoulder to show her displeasure.

"You people have _got_ to stop over protecting me. It's _bothersome_." Jacob announced, though he let Victoria curl herself around him just because he didn't like it when she was angry or displeased with him. Maybe it was because as a human his own mother had died and he'd allowed Tori to act as a substitute, he wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault." Edward announced as he walked up towards them, composed and once more his elegant self. "I was telling Jacob about a problem I was having and he wanted to get a closer look at the situation."

"Oh, yeah, the girl." James nodded, obviously having been told the story. "You should just eat her, man."

"Make it look like an accident." Laurent agreed.

"Or an animal attack." Victoria added.

Edward's gaze went to Jacob's as the words the younger vampire had offered him earlier were resurfaced through his coven.

Jake grinned in amusement and shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? I learnt well."

Edward chuckled softly and looked away.

Victoria suddenly sniffed the air, sniffed Jacob, and then Edward.

It was only James' pointed glance what kept her from blurting out what he'd scented the moment Jacob had exited Alice's car.

Edward looked suddenly embarrassed, proving that he was reading their minds.

Jacob snorted in amusement. "We didn't fuck, you perverts. We were close, but got interrupted before it could go further than just some intense fingering."

Edward choked on his saliva, coughing violently in shock.

Laurent burst out into laughter.

James smirked in amusement and Victoria raised an eyebrow, lips quirked in a smile.

Even Alice and Jasper, who were heading into the house (Jasper trying to unsuccessfully hurry the tiny vampiress up) had a soft chuckle at his reaction to Jacob's bluntness.

"_What_?" Jacob asked, reacting to the accusing glare Edward was sending him. "I told you already! These two are fucking _bunnies_ and know no _shame_. You think _I_ would? I'm their _childe_ for fuckssake!"

Victoria grinned and squeezed Jacob. "You hear that babe? He admitted out loud that he was our _childe_!"

"'Bout time." James grumbled.

"Never denied it." Jacob mumbled under his breath. "I just said I wasn't a _baby_ and don't need to be overprotected."

"Yo _James_!" Emmett called from the front door. "Games' bout to start!" And then he hurried inside.

Obviously he'd returned from wherever it was that he and his blonde mate had disappeared to earlier.

"What game?" Jacob wanted to know.

"Lakers versus Celtics." James announced.

"That's on tonight?" Jacob asked.

He mightn't have known that his coven_ played_ sports, but he knew that they were obsessed with _watching_ it. They mingled with humans frequently, mostly at sports bars to watch the different championships.

"Go _Lakers_." Victoria grinned at her mate.

James narrowed his eyes at her. "_Celtics_."

"Lakers." Victoria was always able to rile James up by cheering for the team playing against his favorite.

"_Celtics_." James insisted, letting himself be provoked yet again by his mischievous redheaded mate. He then turned his attention back to Jacob. "After the game we're shipping out."

"I thought you were leaving tomorrow night." Edward announced, eyes narrowed, lips a grim line.

"Change of plans." Laurent responded. "We got a call from someone and we need to go and see them as soon as possible."

"After the game." James clarified.

Jacob frowned at Laurent. _Who_?

Laurent made a face. "Lars."

_Jacob_ made a face, but he didn't comment nor think about Lars the Annoying.

The others were doing the same if the confused and frustrated look on Edward's face had anything to say about it.

_You're more inquisitive than an old human woman_.

Edward's gaze shifted to Jacob and he raised and eyebrow. "And you deduce this after knowing me for only a couple of hours?"

_Oh, it's obvious Goldie_. Jacob grinned, enjoying riling Edward for some reason. _You enjoy browsing through other people's thoughts, baring all secrets, knowing all._

"It gets too loud all the time." Edward denied with a snort, shaking his head. "It hurts sometimes, annoying, a million voices in my head speaking at once."

Jacob was silent for a while, oblivious to the confused yet intrigued looks they were getting from his coven.

James, realizing that they'd been forgotten, smirked slightly and motioned silently towards the house, Laurent and Victoria understanding and going with him, leaving the two younger vampires alone to continue with their conversation.

_What does Bella think_? Jacob didn't even know why he was asking that. I wasn't like he really cared.

Edward looked away, a muscle jumping in his cheek. "What do you care?"

_Why so touchy all of a sudden_? Jacob was honestly surprised. _I already told you I'm not going to snack on the girl. If anyone is going to drink her dry it'll be you, okay?_

Edward didn't look appeased yet he sighed in defeat. "She's the only one whose thoughts I can't read. It annoys the hell outta me."

"Hmmm." Jacob announced, rubbing his chin. "Makes sense."

The bronze-haired vampire looked up at that in surprised. "It does?"

"Yeah, I mean, every prey has its little advantage right? Like speed, or a shell, or something? A little protection from its primary predator?" Jacob asked, leaning against Alice's car, thinking it over. "You read minds, _you_ are her primary predator, so her protection against you is you're unable to read her thoughts. If she decides to skip town you'll never know until she's gone."

There was silence.

Edward suddenly shook his head. "You might actually be right." His black eyes were surprised. "I'd never thought of that before, not even _Carlisle_ has considered that."

"That's because you all have been pretending to be the prey for so long you forgot you're the predator. You're all thinking like humans." Jacob reasoned as Edward leaned against the car next to him. "I bet that if you found another person whose blood called to you you'd be unable to hear their thoughts either. If you do, and you can't, you owe me something."

Edward sent him a sideways glance, hands in his pockets, smirking a touch of wicked. "Really? Like what?"

_Are you trying to flirt with me_?

Edward snorted. "I thought I _was_ flirting with you, not _trying to_."

That surprised Jacob.

But it pleased him nonetheless.

_So the reason why you never 'clicked' with Rosalie and all the girl vamps around you is because you're gay?_

Edward narrowed his eyes. "What girl vampires? What did Alice tell you?"

_Is this you trying to not answer the question?_ Jacob smirked, not at all about to answer Edward's question.

"No." Edward purred before leaning forwards towards Jacob, golden never leaving crimson. "_This_ is me trying to not answer the question." And with that he pressed his lips to Jacob's and pulled the slightly shorter vampire towards him, turning them around and pushing him into Alice's car as they took the kiss deeper.

Jacob opened his mouth to the kiss, feeling himself go ramrod hard in an instance as Edward pressed himself against Jake, breaths harsh and ragged with need and want.

His hand went between their bodies and he cupped Edward through the material of his pants, reveling in the hiss of pleasure escaping the bronze-haired male's lips.

"_Dammit!_" The front door flew open and James, Victoria and Laurent stormed out of the Cullen home.

Jacob continued kissing Edward, beginning to stroke his hardon teasingly, and after only a second's hesitation Edward ignored the others as well and deepened the kiss. Edward's hand cupped Jacob, and he growled in pleasure at the hiss that escaped Jacob's lips at the contact.

Someone coughed.

Both vampires ignored them.

"Oh for Hades' sake!" Laurent exclaimed. "We have to go! Break up you two!"

Edward growled threateningly against Jacob's lips, like a lion warning hyenas to stay away from its kill.

"Lars called again." Victoria spoke, not at all intimidated by a vegetarian. "We have to go. _Now_."

Jacob knew that if Victoria was speaking up for Lars it meant that something big had happened, so even though he just wanted to reached behind him and open the door so they could tumble into the backseat of Alice's car, Jacob tore his lips from Edward's, breath hard and uneven.

He ran his tongue over his lips, capturing the last of Edward's taste.

_What the __**hell**__ is it with us and getting interrupted_?

He then sighed and pulled away from Edward, taking in a deep breath, and straightening his clothes before looking at the bronze-haired vampire. Edward was leaning hard against the car, body taunt and ready and agonized, his face paler than usual and so _fierce_ it turned Jacob on even more than he'd been moments before.

It was _so_ not helping his throbbing problem downstairs.

"Is it _urgent_?" He asked James, not taking his eyes off of Edward, voice huskier.

"Unfortunately." James sighed. "Sorry Jake, but we've gotta go _now_." There was a pause. "We'll go on ahead of you and give you a couple of minutes to say goodbye."

As one the trio turned and walked away, disappearing into the shadows.

Edward and Jacob stood in silence for a moment.

"Who is Lars?" Edward asked.

"An old acquaintance, we really don't hang out much unless its because our agendas coincide." Jacob frowned. "Victoria hates him, so the fact that she was anxious to go see him shows that whatever happened is serious."

"Dangerous?"

"_God_ I hope so. I'm in need of some good violence." Jacob chuckled, ignoring the glare Edward gave him. He then looked behind him and sighed. "I should go."

"Yeah." Edward nodded before reaching for him and pulling Jacob back into their kiss, yet this time it was more urgent, desperate, and when Jacob was pushed into Alice's car he was more than sure that they'd dented it.

Jacob's hands were in Edward's hair, Edward's on Jacob's waist, their mouths hot and hungry, and yet they managed to finally, _slowly_ pull away, resting their foreheads together, breathing hard.

"I'll see you later." Edward told him.

Jacob grinned, licked the corner of Edward's lip, and pulled away. He turned his back on Edward, gave a little wave, and walked away, following his coven's scent.

He felt Edward's gaze on him until disappeared into the trees of the forest and was gone.

He paused for a second and sighed, ducking his gaze.

_Goodbye._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next chapter will be the last.**

**Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight.**

Wanna thank **primaryet, rebelwilla, Harlequin Jade, papersoul, Sayomi-hime, Makia Durron, Animelover6000, Angel-eyes56, blkwingangel, lttlbrat93, Zombie's Run This Town, lilli kitty, XxFuFuxX, .Gem. becauseimthefavorite, XxKit-ChanxX, BreezyBri, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, sonyabrady1971, Koneko Otome, Stephycats7785, Pace1818, Madam de Coeur, 3tax2, Imarriedmalfoy** and **biomedwiz** for reviewing the previous chapter.

**Warning: Smex (you KNOW you're squealing just about now) ;D.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stalking his prey in the dead of the night, Jacob's crimson eyes flashed scarlet for a moment in anticipation as he sniffed the air and scented blood. Apparently the one he stalked had fallen or otherwise hurt himself enough to have drawn blood, and that in itself sent the burning thirst up Jacob's throat.

It'd been close to two months since he'd gone off on his own despite James' attempts to keep him there through a sense of loyalty and Victoria's attempts at emotional blackmail. The young vampire smirked as he thought about his parent figures and how they worried about him.

It wasn't like he wasn't planning on going back.

He just wanted to spend a whole year away, prove that he could last on his own.

And so far these last two months had been _amazing_.

The fact that he didn't _glitter_ (shiver) meant that he could go out in the day as well, and blend in with the human beings, stalk his intended prey better, make it an even more interesting game.

And now as he rounded the corner, Jacob wished that he was more like the human's misconstrued version of a vampire so that he could have fangs, because _that_ would have had this one urinating in terror.

And while smelly, _that_ would have been hella amusing to watch.

"Get away from me!" The large, muscleman was shivering, cut and bruised, trembling, eyes wide in fear.

Jacob just smiled, head tilted slightly. "Don't tell me you're _afraid_, Ringo." His voice was a seductive purr as he made his way towards the human, deliberately slow, getting high on the scent of terror that rose with every footstep. "Of what? _Me_?"

Ringo shivered, pressing himself against the brick wall at the dead end of the alley he'd unfortunately trapped himself into. "_Please_…"

That one word alone made Jacob chuckle. "_Please_?"

"Yes, _please_!" The human pressed back harder as the vampire approached him still torturously slow. "I---I'll do anything! I'll be your slave! _Anything_."

For a moment Jacob paused, looking the human over at the offer.

It was intriguing.

Usually humans asked for their lives to be spared.

No one had been desperate enough to offer their allegiance, their service---not that the vampire really trusted the word of this little maggot.

"And what use would you be to _me_?" Jacob decided to play this game for a little, see how entertaining the human could make it.

The human was obviously thinking hard and fast. "I could be a decoy. I---I could lure others to you, bring them to _you_. You wouldn't have to do anything but sink your teeth into them and enjoy!"

Jacob leaned against the wall, folding his arms over his chest. "The most fulfilling part of the kill is the _hunt_ of the prey. Otherwise it'd be _boring_. If we wanted _convenience_ we'd steal a container filled with blood in those medical bags or something." He waited a beat. "You're going to have to do better than that." He sneered. "I'm getting hungry."

Ringo whimpered deep within his throat.

The sound nearly made Jacob lose his composure and tear that throat apart right then and there…but it wouldn't be _fun_ if he did that.

"You don't have anyone with you, hunting." The human stuttered. "You—you can use _me_. You—I've seen t-the movies. Your kind d-doesn't care about the gender. Just sex."

"My kind?" Jacob snorted, pushing away from the wall and finally taking the step that left him in front of the trembling man. "What about _your_ kind?"

And with that he pounced.

It was too quick for the human eye to see, too quick for Ringo to even scream for help before his head was torn straight off of his body and Jacob was bathing in his blood, drinking it, filling himself. The fear of his prey making the blood even sweeter.

Only when he was filled did Jacob put the body in a conveniently place garbage container and walk out of the alleyway, covered in blood, eyes crimson red, _determined_.

He followed the trail of the human's scent to the warehouse where he'd first begun the hunt, and then he stopped and sniffed.

The scent was still there.

Making up his nose in distaste, Jacob followed the scent to the cage. His crimson gaze was filled with disgust as he saw the little human child pet the man had been keeping.

The little girl, no older than eight, was bruised, bloodied, shivering and naked.

She was terrified and chained by her ankle, looking up at him with wide eyes.

Eyeing the chained padlock that kept her in her cell, Jacob shook his head and broke it apart before entering the cage.

She began to cry, hugging herself and closing her eyes tightly.

Ignoring her fear and its delicious scent, Jacob grabbed the chain binding her to the floor and with a squeeze of his hand broke it in two.

The sound shocked the girl child into looking up at him.

Fear was beginning to become surprise, with a tint of hope.

Taking off his shirt and his favored, _beloved_ leather jacket, Jacob passed them to her, only mildly surprised when she didn't hesitate at the blood covering them. Instead the girl-child put them on hastily, covering her nakedness, and when Jacob offered her his hand she didn't hesitate to put her tiny one in his and let him help her to her feet.

"Where is he?" She whispered, clinging to Jacob's hand now, refusing to let go.

He found it vaguely amusing how he could be terrifying to her one minute and something else the next. "I killed him. You're wearing his blood right now."

She looked down at her bloodied shirt and leather jacket, which reached her mid thigh, before looking up at Jacob in surprise. "Oh."

Jacob took her to the entrance of the warehouse. "Follow that street, run as fast as you can without stopping or looking back. There's a police station two blocks away. They'll help you."

"You're not coming with me?" She whimpered.

"No, can't be seen." He responded, letting go of her hand and turning his back on her, beginning to walk away.

"Are you my guardian angel?" The girl called to his back.

He snorted at the question before turning to her and smirking. "Start running kiddo."

And then she was off in the direct he'd pointed to. She'd be safe soon.

_Guardian angel_. Jacob shook his head at the innocence of children. _Try demon from hell_.

"I don't know about that." A voice announced thoughtfully from above. "A demon from hell would have _eaten_ her, not set her free."

Jacob froze, recognizing that voice and yet unable to believe he was hearing it. "_Edward_?"

A shadow fell from the roof of the warehouse and then Edward Cullen was walking out from the shadows, hair still needing a comb and eyes still golden. "Hello Jacob."

For a moment Jacob was in shock, and it _showed_, but then his devil-may-care smile slipped onto his lips as he tilted his head to the right and gazed upon the one person who'd been plaguing his mind these last couple of months. "What exactly are you doing here? Other than stalking me of course."

Edward's lips curled wickedly. "Why can't I just be stalking you?"

Intrigued, Jacob smirked, about to shuck his hands in the pockets of his jacket but then he winced when he remembered that he didn't have it anymore. _I gotta remember to feed on the next person I see that has one my size_.

Edward snorted, shaking his head. "You haven't changed."

"Why when I'm so close to perfection as I am?" Jacob joked, not exactly sure why he was so close to fidgeting. It wasn't as if he hadn't been half naked before someone else before, hell, he'd been the male equivalent to a whore after that first year of celibacy as a newborn fledgling.

Edward gave a little growl.

Cocking his eyebrow, Jacob smirked. _If you don't like what I'm thinking, stop reading my mind_.

"But it's so _entertaining_."

Turning his back on Edward, the crimson-eyed vampire started walking away, shucking his hands in the pockets of his pants. He knew that the little girl would make it to the police station any minute now, and he wanted to be far away from this place by the time they came to investigate.

Edward fell into step with him, looking ahead. "So where are we going?"

Amused, he smirked. "_I_ was planning on getting myself a shirt." He looked around. "So. Where's your car?"

"It's not here."

"My point exactly." Wondering why it was always so easy for them to fall into this comrade and conversations, Jacob continued, taking in a breath. "What exactly are you doing here in Miami? It's a long drive from Washington." He sent Edward a sideways glance when all he got was silence. "You're not answering."

"Who was Lars?"

Blinking, not exactly sure what The Annoying One had to do with this. "Why?"

"Your coven left immediately because he called, despite not liking him." Edward announced, gaze down on his expense rich-boy shoes. "And everyone blocked their minds as best as they could when I was around so I wouldn't be able to read them."

"Does Lars have something to do with why you're here?" Jacob wanted to know, frowning slightly in confusion. "Because I'm telling you from now, I haven't seen him in two days. He took off Monday."

"Two _days_?" Edward narrowed his eyes. "I thought you were off on this isolation thing for months already?"

"Two months now." The crimson-eyed one nodded, wondering where this whole conversation was going and why it was so important to Edward. "Lars looked me up and he spent a couple of weeks here." He thought of the young, exaggeratingly handsome one in question.

Edward growled.

"What did Lars do to have Edward Cullen chasing after him?" Was it anything he was going to have to warn Lars about?

Edward snorted. "You would _warn_ him about me?" His eyes darkened to a molten color. "Who exactly _is_ he to you?"

"Huh?" _Who he is to me?_ Jacob blinked, not sure where they were going figuratively or literally, just walking, ignoring the appreciative looks he was getting for his half naked physique. "Why are you after Lars?"

"Why are you defending him?"

"Why shouldn't I?" By now Jacob was getting annoyed and frustrated by the whole situation. He stopped walking and turned to Edward, crimson eyes narrowed. "Why are you here?"

Edward stopped walking and sighed, face tense, eyes narrowed. "I already told you. I came to see you."

Confused because he could tell Edward was telling the truth, Jacob frowned. "How did you know I was here? And what does Lars have to do with any of this?"

"I have my sources." Edward smiled slightly before sighing and looking away. "And Lars doesn't have anything to do with this other than the fact that I've been kinda pissed with him and curious about him this whole time."

A chuckle escaped the Native America's lips as he smirked. "You were _jealous_?" He forced out a memory of Lars just to test out the theory, picking up one of the most condemning ones, one of him pinned beneath the other vampire.

Edward's eyes went black and he hissed. "You did that on purpose!"

"'Course I did." The younger vampire was all too happy to report. "I told you, if you know you're not going to like what you see, stay out of my head."

Edward opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again. "So you two are lovers."

Jacob was silent for a moment before snorting at the thought. "Nope. Never have been, never will be."

The older vampire frowned. "But that memory…"

"I told him Manchester United for was fags. I don't know why he got so offended considering he's a fag and I'm not the straightest tool in the shed either." Jacob snorted in amusement.

"I don't get it." Golden eyes were confused. "If you're not even _friends_ then why were you all---?"

"Protective?" Jacob supplied a word. "Well, how do I put this?" He scratched his cheek. "It's not known to many, but remember the story I told you about Aro? Well, Lars is his son by that human woman before he killed her."

"_What?" _Edward's eyes widened. "It's _impossible_ for a human and a vampire---."

"Nope, it's just _really hard_." The younger vampire answered. "She was human and in the last part of her pregnancy Aro just couldn't stand it any more and he killed her. He then tore his child right out of her dead body. Lars is a half human, half vampire now because of their union."

"A human/vampire hybrid." Edward whispered, shocked. "I can't believe it."

"Believe it." The younger vampire replied. "He's strong, but he's kinda _flittery_ and not very serious about _anything_, unless it comes to James."

"James?" Edward asked, confused.

Jacob snorted in wicked amusement. "The reason Victoria can't stand Lars? He's always _all over James_. It's _really_ hilarious."

Edward blinked in surprise. "Lars likes James?"

"That's the reason why he came and checked up on me, knew that if he had some news on me he'd have a legit reason to seek out James and that my sire would be _glad_ to have him around if he could tell him what I'd been up to."

Edward blinked, silent, digesting all of this information.

"So, talking about vampires and the females whose blood calls to them." He sent Edward a sideways glance. "How's Bella? You eat her yet?"

"No, I _haven't_ eaten her." Edward made a face at the question as they took a right. "Last I saw her she was in a coma though."

Jacob nearly tripped. "_What_? What happened?"

"Tyler Crowley's van happened." Edward shrugged. "It happened a day I was out on a hunt, which was really good considering that I would have gone insane with bloodlust with her blood all over the place."

"Wait, it happened in the _school_?" Jacob asked, confused and interested. "What exactly happened?"

"From what Alice tells me, the van skidded on a sheet of ice in the school's parking lot and slammed into Bella. She was injured pretty badly, broke a lot of bones, damaged a lot of organs. She's lucky she didn't puncture her lungs or damage her brain." Edward ran a hand through his hair. "She's been in a coma for a month now. They don't know if she'll ever get out of it."

Not sure what to think of that story, Jacob finally snorted and shook his head. "You should have just eaten her, man. She ended up dead anyway."

"Being in a coma is _not_ being dead."

"Tell that to _her_ or her father." Jacob announced, feeling a moment's ache as he thought about Charlie. "At least if she was dead he'd have closure and be able to mourn and get over with it. But this way who knows how long he'll be mourning for her?"

Edward sent a curious and somewhat confused glance in Jacob's direction. "Sometimes I don't know whether you don't give a shit about humans or if you give much more than you let on."

"I don't give a shit." Jacob responded quickly. "I was just showing you _why_ you should have just eaten the chick."

"Talking about eating, do you know anywhere I could get a good hunt?"

"Well, there's this night club down Mainstreet…" Jacob paused, remembering _who_ he was talking to. "_Or_ you could go visit the Everglades. Hunting Croc should be interesting now that I think about it."

Edward grinned. "I've never hunted croc before. Em will be jealous when I tell him about it."

Rolling his eyes at the vegetarian, Jacob shook his head. "Okay, let's go."

"I thought you were going to get a shirt?"

"I'm going to go hunt _crocodiles_." Jacob snorted. "Whatever I wear will only get destroyed anyway."

"True."

Jacob smirked, eyeing Edward, once again wondering what he would look like with blood darkening his lips.

His body reacted immediately.

"Well?" The younger vampire grinned, suddenly very excited. "What are we waiting for?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunting crocs ended up being more fun than Jacob had first anticipated. Sure there was nothing like the scent of human fear saturating the air during a chase, but the _fight_ that involved hunting a large crocodile the _adrenaline_ _rush_ that filled his body with the water working in the creature's favor…

It was _fun_!

In the end, when they'd finally been able to drag the 50 footer onto dry land and kill it, Jacob had admitted to feasting a moment on the creature's blood, just out of curiosity. The taste wasn't as good as human's blood, and it didn't fill as quickly or easily as well, but it wasn't as disgusting a thing as he'd once thought it was.

And he had to admit, the sight of Edward Cullen covered in blood and _feasting_ was a sight that made him go hard and somewhat jealous of the attention the dead reptilian was receiving.

And _that_ was seriously fucked up of him.

Only when he was sated did Edward pull away, eyes brilliant gold from a victorious feed, and blood dripping messily down his chin.

This was the sight Jacob had been imagining in his head since the moment he'd first noticed how good looking the other vampire was, and Jacob couldn't believe that all of his fantasies just couldn't compare to what he was seeing right now.

_Fuckin' beautiful_.

Edward smirked, moving slowly, surely, towards Jacob like a master predator stalking its favored prey. His eyes were molten gold, desire enriching the color, leaving Jacob somewhat entranced by how beautiful it was.

"Entranced, huh?" He chuckled, suddenly so much closer to Jacob than the younger vampire remembered.

"What did I fuckin' tell you about reading my mind?" Jake asked, only slightly annoyed. He couldn't be _truly annoyed---not _with Edward so close to him, bodies almost touching, trailing his nose softly up the curve of Jacob's neck.

"But I finally _like_ what I hear." He whispered, breath against Jacob's skin.

Jacob didn't need to be a mind-reader to know what Edward was thinking, and his eyes closed shut as those blood-tinted lips met his in a fiery kiss that drove him back against a tree in the tropical hardwood hammock they were currently standing upon.

The worry about being come across by a larger crocodile didn't worry them. The marshes was filed with curious worry, as the creatures sensed for the first time a predator stronger than they, and while the blood of their fallen comrades called to them viciously their instincts told them to hide, to stay as far away from that tiny island as possible.

The breath left Jacob's lungs with a gasp that was swallowed hungrily by Edward as the older vampire pushed him up against one of the few trees on the little island they found themselves on. Tongues dueled for dominance before Jacob found himself happily losing the battle as Edward's hands were all over him, distracting him, caressing him…undressing him.

This was looking promising.

Edward chuckled deep in his throat, obviously both amused and pleased with that thought as finally the jeans fell loose to the ground and Edward's hand cupped Jacob through the material of his boxers.

Jacob's whole body trembled as Edward took him in his hand, coaxing him, teasing him, using just enough pressure to have him throbbing yet not enough to give him what he needed.

And he knew the older vampire was torturing him _on purpose_.

Edward tore his lips from Jacob's to begin nibbling down the side of his jaw, teeth teasing the skin hard enough to cause jolts of pain, yet soft enough not to break the skin. At the same time those hands were now at Jacob's hips, hold harsh and demanding, his lower body pressed into Jacob's so that the younger one could feel his need pulsating against his own.

Bucking experimentally against Jacob, both vampires hissed as their hard-ons rubbed against each other.

"_I'm not going to ask you to stop hunting humans_." Edward's words were muffled by his mouth trailing down Jacob's arched neck, tongue dashing out to taste the flavor of the younger vampire's skin----a flavor he'd discovered after Jake's departure that he'd become addicted to. "_But the manwhoring ends now_."

If Jacob hadn't been _half_ as aroused and needy as he was right now he'd be more confused as to what Edward was getting at with the words he spewed at the most inappropriate of times, but as stated, he was horny as hell, and wasn't about to let something like _thoughts_ get in the way of how he was feeling right now.

_God_! His eyes closed and his mouth opened in a hiss of pleasure as Edward tore his boxers off of him. The sensation had stung slightly but it was all _so good_, and his cock twitched in appreciation against the material of Edward's pants.

A small growl reverberated in his throat as he realized that he was naked save the jeans pooled around his ankles, and yet Edward was still completely dressed.

How was that fair?

Before he could even protest Jacob had been turned around and shoved face first into the tree, feeling it rock under the strength of the vampire. His breath caught it his throat as suddenly Edward was behind him, arms around him, pinning him to the tree, tongue teasing his neck, hardon throbbing against Jacob's ---.

Both groaned when Edward gave an experimental buck.

Edward pulled away and yet before Jacob even had time to complain or beg or _demand_ anything the elder vampire's finger, slicked with saliva, was twirlingly tracing Jacob's entrance teasingly.

The younger vampire's eyes widened at the jolt of electricity that raced up his spine. _Fuck, Ed…_

"If you ever let anyone else touch you again, I will kill them." Edward's voice was a confusing promise as he pressed his finger in slightly, Jacob's channel pulling the digit in slowly.

The young Native America's back arched and he whimpered, taking in a deep breath at the invasion, forcing himself to relax at the slight burn, cock throbbing without even being touched.

He'd never felt like this when anyone else touched him.

Edward growled in his ear dangerously. "When you are with _me_, you don't think about anyone else." There was a quick pause before that was rectified. "_Don't_ think of anyone else _ever_ again!"

_Ever_?

Through his aroused-state Jacob could discern that _something_ big was going down here, something more than he was picking up at the moment, but while he wanted to know exactly what Edward's growls meant he knew he'd _kill_ something if they got interrupted _another time_, especially if it was Edward's mouth doing the interrupting!

The sound of a zipper unzipping drifted into his ears and Jacob whimpered, begging as Edward's finger began to work inside of him, moving in a circular way that both exited him and relaxed him enough for a second finger to slip in without his notice. Those fingers slowly began to scissors inside of him, stretching him more readying him, exciting him as Edward pressed up against his back, nibbling on Jacob's earlobe while his other hand went around the front of Jacob and grabbed his hard on.

A loud groan escaped Jacob's lips desperately as he was so stimulated. He couldn't think of anything but Edward, Edward's hands---his _mouth_.

_God._ He wanted to kiss Ed again.

A sexy rumble from deep within Edward's lips and then his fingers were gone and something larger was pressing against his entrance.

_Yes_! Jacob only managed to keep that needy word deep within his throat, but when Edward chuckled darkly against his jaw he knew it'd been for naught.

He was more naked before this insufferable vampire than he could ever be before anyone else.

Surprisingly enough, it didn't terrify him in the way being completely vulnerable to someone else should be.

Maybe it was because it was Edward.

And things were different when it came to Edward. He had only know the other vampire for a short time, but he'd been unable to get the image of his face out of his mind, had been unable to get the taste of his lips from his mouth, had been able to let anyone else touch him because it just didn't feel the same, didn't feel right.

Because it hadn't been _Edward._

"_Now you're getting it_." The throaty rumble of approval did something to Jacob's insides, but before he could even begin to analyze and question his intense reactions to Edward, the older vampire had grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him back, arching his back as Edward pushed, slowly but surely entering him.

It burned, but Jacob forced himself to relax, to accept that long cock.

And then Edward stopped midway, tightening his hold on Jacob's hair. "_Mine_, Jacob. Only _mine_ from now on."

His cock twitched at those words.

"I won't continue till you realize what this is." Edward's words were muffled by his mouth teasing Jacob's neck, leaving bite marks and slight bruises that only served to turn the younger vampire on more. "I'm not fucking you."

A whimper of despair escaped Jacob's lips loud and clear.

Edward couldn't do this to him!

He was hard and ready and Edward was so _good_ halfway inside of him. Jake was about cumming at the thought of Edward deep inside of him, moving, claiming him.

He'd never wanted something more in his entire life.

"I want what Alice and Jasper have, what Esme and Carlisle have---even what Victoria and James have." Edward whispered, the words intense and dark and promising…

…and so damn _sexy_.

Jacob's eyes flew open in surprise as he suddenly realized what Edward was saying---what he'd been trying to say all along.

_You want me to be your…? _He blinked, unable to finish the thought from the surprise filling him, battling with his arousal.

"_God_ yes." Edward whispered, his cock throbbing in Jacob, causing the younger male to groan. "Don't you feel how much I want you and only you? You're intoxicating like a drug. I gave up trying to fight it and just came after you." He gave a little chuckle. "Do you know how _hard_ you are to track?"

Jake smiled at the compliment and yet it was a naughty smile since Edward was still throbbing inside of him and it was driving him crazy with want. He played dirty by pushing back against Edward, the move sheathing Edward inside of him to the hilt, causing both to groan at the feeling.

"I won't…" Edward's voice was hoarse with strain. "Not…till you say _yes_." His hands went to Jacob's hips, keeping them from moving. He was obviously at the end of his rope when it came to his desire, but he was determined to have his way.

A soft smile tilted Jacob's lips at this guy's self-control. _Why don't you convince me?_ The teasing tone to his thoughts reached Edward, and when the older vampire growled a laugh Jacob's smile disappeared as his lips parted in a soft moan as Edward began to move.

Jacob's hands went to the tree for something to hold as Edward moved inside of him, alternating from hard and fast to slow and teasing.

And then Edward's went around to cup Jake's hard on and began to move it in time with each thrust.

"_Ed…_" Jacob whimpered, closing his eyes tightly against the loud buzzing in his head. He was feeling dizzy.

Pressure was building agonizingly, and he felt like he'd explode and come undone.

"_Jake_…" Edward groaned harshly, his bucks growing rougher, more frantic, and suddenly hitting that secret place within that had Jacob grabbing to the tree harder to make sure he didn't fall if his knees gave out on him.

It was too much, and that coil inside of Jacob exploded as he came with a loud cry, ass spasming around Edward's cock and dragging him into the climax, both whimpering each other's names as they bucked and rode it out together.

Edward buried his face in the curve of Jacob's neck and whispered things against the younger male's skin that he couldn't rightly hear due to the buzzing in his ears.

Their bucking slowed until finally Edward pulled out of Jacob and let go of his cock. He turned the younger, dizzy and languidly sated vampire into a hungry, claiming kiss, pushing him back against the tree.

Jacob's arms went around Edward's neck as he opened his mouth to the kiss, letting Edward plunder him.

He _was_ his anyway, right?

Had been ever since he'd looked at the vampire with entrancing golden eyes and bronze hair in _desperate _need of a good combing.

Edward chuckled softly into the kiss, obviously amused by the description.

And then they were sliding down the tree towards the ground, and Edward was straddling Jacob, smirking evilly.

Jacob's eyes widened in surprise at the feeling of something throbbing against his stomach.

_You __**animal**_!

Edward broke out into laughter, eyes glistening, before he swooped down and claimed Jacob's lips once more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm not very satisfied with this, but I've been having a horrible headache these last couple of days so I guess it could have been worse. There's been a lot of stress going on in my life right about now, my mother in law died on Monday, and so I've been thrown out of whack. The only little distraction I have is fanfiction.**

**So sorry if the quality isn't as good as I normally give out.**

**Review?**


End file.
